kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider Thrust
The is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered thrust, slam or stab with a pole-arm weapon and is used against the monster/kaijin after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. This is a rare weapon-based finisher type. Some Rider Thrusts involve the use of a sword weapon instead, deviating from the traditional Rider Slash. List of Rider Thrusts *'Ridol:' Kamen Rider X **'X-Thrust:' Kamen Rider X *'Revolcrash:' Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'(Double) Calamity Titan': Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan Form **'(Double) Rising Calamity Titan': Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titan Form *'Splash Dragon:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form **'Rising Splash Dragon:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Dragon *'Halberd Spin:' Kamen Rider Agito Storm Form **'Halberd Brake:' Kamen Rider Agito Storm Form *'Hishozan:' Kamen Rider Knight *'Heavy Pressure:' Kamen Rider Gai *'Psyga Slash:' Kamen Rider Psyga *'Blizzard Venom:' Kamen Rider Leangle *'Impact Stab:' Kamen Rider Lance *'Avalanche Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Sting:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (TheBee Power) *'Rider Sting:' Kamen Rider TheBee *'Solid Attack:' Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form **'Royal Smash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form **'DenKamen Attack:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *'Brandish Dive:' Kamen Rider New Den-O *'Dogga Thunder Slap:' Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form **'Emperor Thunder Slap:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *'Snaking Death-Break:' Kamen Rider Saga *'Metal Branding:' Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal **'Metal Twister:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneMetal **'Metal Illusion:' Kamen Rider Double LunaMetal **'Metal Stag Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneMetal w/ Stag Phone *'AccelTurbuler Phoenix:' Kamen Rider Accel as AccelTurbuler *'Unnamed Limit Break:' Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States *'Meteor Storm Punisher:' Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *'Chimera Wizard Tackle:' Kamen Rider Wizard Beast Mantle *'Kunai Burst:' Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms w/ Musou Saber **'Gaim Banana Bullet:' Kamen Rider Gaim Banana Arms *'Spear Victory:' Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms **'Spear Victory (Banana Squash):' Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms **'Spear Victory (Banana Au Lait):' Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms **'Spear Victory (Banana Sparking):' Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms **'Punish Mash (Mango Squash):' Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms **'Punish Mash (Mango Au Lait):' Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms **'Punish Mash (Mango Sparking):' Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms *'Melou Blast:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms *'Donkachi Giant Rotation:' Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms **'Gridon Impact:' Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms *'Kage Nui Tsuki:' Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms **'Kage Nui Tsuki (Matsubokkuri Squash):' Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms **'Kage Nui Tsuki (Matsubokkuri Sparking):' Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms *'Yomotsuheguri Squash:' Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms w/ Dau *'MonsCrunch:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Monster **'Over Wild:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild **'DriRumble:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump *'Execution Cobra:' Mashin Chaser w/ Break Gunner & Tail Whipper *'Violent Break:' Kamen Rider Amazon Omega w/ Battler Grip *'Mighty Critical Finish: 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid w/ Gashacon Breaker Hammer Mode *'Vortex Finish:' Kamen Rider Build FireHedgehog Form w/ Multi Delivered Gun *'Let's Break:' Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge w/ Twin Breaker Attack Mode **'Single Break:' Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge w/ Twin Breaker Attack Mode *'Twin Break:' Kamen Rider Grease/Cross-Z Charge w/ Twin Breaker Attack Mode Category:Kamen Rider Finishers